cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri (character)
Yuri was a powerful psychic that was once Premier Romanov's chief advisor and later turned against the world in a bid to take it over with his army of genetically altered humans and beasts. Most likely, he, not Romanov, was the true ruler of the USSR in the 1970s. His appearance bears an uncanny resemblance to Vladimir Lenin, with a bald head and goatee. On his forehead are tattooed three Hebrew letters "resh", "vav", and "yod", and an odd machine is surgically implanted into his skull, possibly some sort of psionic amplifier for his powers. Professor Albert Einstein referred to Yuri as, "hostis humani generis", Latin for "the enemy of mankind". History Much of Yuri's history remains unknown. It is known that he has roots in Transylvania, Romania, where he had a family castle. Note: It is probably an allusion to Dracula or a reference to Udo Kier's prominence in vampire-esque horror films. Great World War II According to Soviet records, Yuri was one of a group of telepaths gathered by Joseph Stalin. During this time, Yuri developed his telepathic powers. However, the USSR eventually lost the Second World War, and Yuri and his fellow telepaths were never deployed in battle. Following the war, Yuri joined Premier Romanov, who he helped rearm the USSR, developing psychic technology and forming the backbone of the Psychic Corps. Great World War III Yuri played a key part in both the preparation and execution of the Soviet invasion of the USA, using his mind-control technology to prevent nuclear retaliation, and later to turn the American population into mindless slaves via giant Psychic Beacons. During the war, little was seen of Yuri from the Allied side, although the Allied commanders knew that he was a key advisor to Romanov, and few ventured to guess that his influence on Romanov was more than just that of an advisor. As Moscow fell, he disappeared for a time. Although Yuri himself did not join combat during the Great World War III in any of the campaigns, there existed a number of units bearing his name. These 'Yuris' were in all respects equivalent to psi-corps troopers. One theory of the nomenclature here was that Yuri wished to spread disinformation as to his true whereabouts in preparation for his worldwide psychic attack. Alternative Fate When the Soviets were pushing on Allies, Yuri assasinated premier Romanov using mind-control and declared himself the premier. Yuri also dismissed uncomfortable general Vladimir, who was leader of the Red Navy and put this function in charge of the Commander. After the Soviet Commander successfully defeated the Allied navy in Pearl Harbor, Yuri accused general Vladimir of the murder of Romanov. Vladimir was later captured by naive Commander. After that, Yuri managed to invite the Commander to Moscow to "congratulate" him for his success personally. However the Commander found out what Yuri did to Romanov and assaulted the Kremlin with a huge army. Yuri was killed by the collapse of the building. Psychic Dominator Disaster thumb|200px|right|Yuri's subliminal propaganda broadcasted from Hollywood studios During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, Yuri had stolen Soviet cloning technology; using it to create a number of clones. However, to protect himself from any clone plotting against him, Yuri engineered his clones to have inferior psychic abilities. Yuri himself was seen on the battlefield once or twice; he stood upon a hovering platform which rendered him immune to being trampled, and allowed him to cross over water. His powers were so well developed that he could mind control entire enemy structures, through the personnel within. After the Allies had finally defeated Romanov's forces through a surprise Chronosphere invasion of Moscow, Yuri resurfaced. However, he had abandoned his former employers, and revealed that during the war, he had raised an army of his own and a planned to take over the world with mind-controlling Psychic Dominators in specific points all over the world. Yuri personally contacted President Dugan to gloat over this plan. Dugan originally tried to dissuade Yuri with an amnesty offer and leadership of Russia, however, Yuri preferred the entire world to one country. At that point, Dugan ordered an air strike, failing to destroy the Dominator in San Francisco, but damaging a nuclear power plant generating energy for it, allowing some Allied and Soviet command centers to avoid falling under Yuri's control. However, an overwhelming majority of humanity succumbed to Yuri's dominance permanently. Albert Einstein invented new time machine for the Allies with which they could travel in time in age when the Dominators were incomplete. They destroyed most of his bases and after persuading the Soviet that Yuri is enemy of them all, the Allies and Soviets took up arms against Yuri together. Downfall After his final defeat in Antarctica, in the Allied account Yuri was captured and put into a Psychic Isolation Chamber, which was used to strip him of his mind control abilities. As General Carville put it best: "He won't be able to mind control a fly.". He would stayed in his chamber for the rest of his life, if there won't be the merging of the timelines caused by the time-travel, which completly erased Yuri and his mind-control inventions from time. Alternative Fate Soviets used Einstein's time machine to revert the disaster and to punish Yuri by Soviet hands. After detroying the Chronosphere to prevent the war-ending chrono-attack, Moscow then fought against Yuri and his uncompleted Dominators. It appeared that Yuri had a base on the Moon where he'd stay after the successful Psychic Dominator Disaster. However the base was destroyed, thus Yuri had to retreat to his ancestral family castle in Transylvania. The castle was guarded by Yuri's forces as well as bases of Allies and Soviets loyal to him due to the fact that they were under control of his old, operational Psychic Beacons. Fortunately, the beacon was destroyed and the castle, surrounded from all sides, was an easy target for the Red Army. However, Yuri still had one surprise. Under the ruins of the structure he had a time machine, the same one which the Soviets used to revert the Psychic Domination Disaster. Yuri wanted to time-travel back in past to revert the reverting of Psychic Dominator Disaster. He was just commencing time-travel with tense: "The world will be mine to Command and Conquer." However, Zofia used the machine command-codes to overload the machine's power by overloading its circuits. This caused Yuri to travel way too far into the past - to the age of dinosaurs. From there, Yuri gets eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. War of the Three Powers After the Post-war Crisis time travel and the assassination of Albert Einstein, it is unknown what happened to Yuri. Considering that the Psychic Isolation Chamber in which he was imprisoned was constructed by Einstein, it is possible that this man is now no longer imprisoned, although he may be imprisoned in a Cryoprison, which has a similar role to the Psychic Isolation Chamber. During the War of the Three Powers, it was confirmed that the Empire of the Rising Sun did held experiments with psychic technology, thanks to a daibatsu known as "Shiro Psychic Research", although it was never used in the war itself until later in the war, but only in the Omega Project, based on Shiro Sanitarium, which leads to a disturbing theory: was it based off stolen technology from Yuri, or was Yuri himself working there? Since Yuri'''ko allegedly bears Yuri's name, it could be possible that the latter seems to be true. But one may never know. Yuri Prime Yuri himself appears in game as '''Yuri Prime where he fills the role as the Yuri hero, much like Tanya or Boris. Military Strength "Yuri" sometimes refers to the army under Yuri's command rather than the man himself. Yuri was the leader of a very versatile and efficient army. Yuri and his mad scientists conducted secret researches which resulted in great scientific advances, which Yuri exploited to the full. Yuri relied on mind-control, cloning, advanced magnetic weapons, and laser technology, as well as speed, maneuverability and flexibility to bring him victory on the battlefield. Behind the Scenes Yuriko Omega of the Empire of the Rising Sun is, basically and essentially, a female, destructive version of the subject, namely his Prime and Clone types. The 'ko' suffix at the end of her name is a traditional addition that basically means 'Daughter of' Essentially this makes Yuriko's name mean 'Daughter of Yuri'. In a recent live chat with the dev team http://forums.commandandconquer.com/jforum/posts/list/9317.page however, the developers stated that: "The only relation Yuriko has to Yuri is 'in spirit'. And that they share four letters." Yuri's army is considered the most difficult to use, but is considered to be overpowered when used correctly, causing it to be banned from most online matches. Yuri was played by Udo Kier. Category:Red Alert 2 Characters